Straight into the Abyss
by TopiRin
Summary: Hace ocho años estábamos las dos en los jardines de la mansión, cuando de repente una de las estatuas de decoración hizo ademán de caer sobre Alice. Por suerte fui mucho más rápida y conseguí empujarla, siendo yo la que quedó sepultada por las piedras. -¡Abys! ¡Abys, háblame! ¿Por qué? Despierta albina tonta. ¡Despiértate!
1. Prólogo

**Pues después de varios intentos de escribir algo, por fin puedo decir que me estreno con este fic de Pandora Hearts. Me ha costado bastante sacar la historia adelante, ya que siempre suelo dejarlo todo a medias, pero quiero dejar en constancia que con esfuerzo y cariño, lo he conseguido.**

 **Espero que os guste a todos aquellos que lo leáis y sed libres de darme vuestro punto de vista para así poder mejorar poco a poco. Y ya no me enrollo más... Aquí os deja Rinny el prólogo!**

 **.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·**

¿Qué habría pasado si ella no hubiera interferido en aquel entonces? Las cosas habrían sido diferentes, todo iría bien ahora, de eso estoy segura, Alice estaría aquí y yo… bueno, el desenlace de aquello no sería lo que es hoy. Otra vez en mi mundo, como siempre. Desde el fatídico día en el que Alice… ¿murió? ¿Desapareció? Mi cabeza solo se centraba en lo sucedido.

Hace ocho años estábamos las dos en los jardines de la mansión, cuando de repente una de las estatuas de decoración hizo ademán de caer sobre Alice. Por suerte fui mucho más rápida y conseguí empujarla, siendo yo la que quedó sepultada por las piedras.

 _-¡Abys! ¡Abys, háblame! ¿Por qué? Despierta albina tonta. ¡Despiértate!_

Recordaba sus palabras como si aquello hiciera escasos días que ocurrió. Después de aquello, solo recuerdo ver su rostro feliz, prometiendo que iba a estar bien, que ella iba a hacerlo posible. Mis ojos pesaban en aquel momento, me quedé dormida, sentía cómo mi fuerza se iba, pero desperté y entonces…

-¡Alice! Por el amor de un dios, llevo rato llamándote.

-¿Oz? ¿Cuánto rato llevas aquí?

-Te lo acabo de decir, mema…

Miré a mi amigo directamente a los ojos con una mirada fulminante. Siempre que me propinaba un insulto era lo que hacía, o bueno, más bien dicho lo que Alice hubiera hecho. Ella siempre había sido espontánea y escandalosa, era inevitable.

Como estaba a punto de mencionar… cuando me desperté tras el incidente lo primero que vi fue a mi amiga Sharon dormida a mi lado. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta y, de forma fugaz, se abalanzó sobre mí.

-¡Alice, qué alegría, estás despierta! Pensé que te perdía también, tras lo que le pasó a Abys…

-¿Qué? Sharon, pero si yo no…

No logré terminar la frase, el reflejo que podía ver en el espejo no me lo permitió. Vi a mi hermana, su cabello castaño, largo y peinado al igual que el mío, con la diferencia de que era blanco. Puse una mano sobre mi mejilla, pellizqué con fuerza y noté molestia. Era yo, ciertamente, pero… en el cuerpo de Alice.

Sharon me contó que encontraron el cuerpo de Abys (mi cuerpo) sin vida junto al de Alice, la cual pensaron que por el impacto se había desmayado. Pero… ¿qué hacía yo en el cuerpo de Alice? Se supone que me metí por el medio y era yo quien debería estar… muerta, en mi cuerpo… A partir de ahí actué como Alice, no fui capaz de decir la verdad. Lo peor de todo es que hoy en día ni siquiera logro entender lo que sucedió. Llevo ocho años investigando y todas las pistas que he logrado encontrar me han llevado siempre de nuevo al principio.


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí Rinny os deja el primer capítulo del fic. Reconozco que puede resultar un poquito lioso, pero espero que al largo de los capítulos (que también algunos se alargaran un poquito más), haya sabido resolver bien el desarrollo de la historia y os guste.**

 **Sin más dilatación...**

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

 **Capítulo 1.**

Como cada día de nuestra vida, Oz, Sharon y yo preparábamos nuestra actuación nocturna. Nunca fallábamos ninguna misión y eso en la organización Pandora lo tenían presente en nuestra evaluación. Nuestra faena era sencilla: acabar con las cadenas malignas, una especie de seres que provenían del abismo e intentaban apoderarse del cuerpo de la gente. Una vez dominaban el cuerpo, sus poderes aumentaban y con eso se dedicaban a hacer destrozos por la ciudad, eso si no intentaban comerse a alguien. Nosotros con nuestras armas terminábamos con ellas, enviándolas de nuevo al lugar donde procedían y, si no quedaba más remedio, destruirlas para siempre.

En la categoría de nuestro pequeño grupo se nos consentía y casi se exigía su exterminación. Y así era como se dividían los escuadrones de Pandora; sectores, categorías, grupos y zonas. Nuestro grupo era pequeño, pero con nosotros nos bastábamos. Oz se ocupa de los ataques a distancia, sus armas eran dos pistolas las cuales cambiaba conmigo si era necesario un cambio urgente en el plan. Sharon, la señorita refinada del grupo, se ocupaba de controlar la zona; por raro que pareciera era buena como francotirador (quién lo diría, con su cara de no romper ningún plato) y también se encargaba de poner las trampas. Finalmente, yo era la burra (o así decían ellos) que con mi guadaña me ocupaba del cuerpo a cuerpo.

Personalmente, mi motivo por entrar en la organización Pandora fue porque una de mis primeras pistas me hizo ver que el accidente en el que Alice desapareció indicaba que tal accidente no era exactamente así, sino que fue provocado. Seguí investigando sobre nuestra familia y sus enemigos. Entre ellos, la familia Nightray y los Baskerville, algunos de los miembros de éstas perseguidos por la organización al ser causantes de las distorsiones del abismo.

La faena que teníamos por la noche no se salía de lo habitual: cadena de rango A que había conseguido dominar el cuerpo de un estudiante frustrado. ¿Nuestro plan? Destruirla por completo. Sharon se encargaría de aniquilar a los pequeños seres que este tipo de cadenas conseguían crear. Nosotros en Pandora los llamábamos "subcadenas", ya que por sí solas no podían existir. Oz las llamaba desechos de porquería, porque era como si la cadena principal se deshiciese de ellas porque sí. El trabajo de Oz era cubrirme desde más cerca para que yo pudiera acercarme al cuerpo poseído. Nuestras armas son especiales, ya que puedo cortar en dos a la persona que estuviera poseída, pero en realidad lo que hacía era partir la conexión con la cadena. Una vez que ésta estaba fuera del cuerpo, el procedimiento era lógico: atacar hasta destruir.

Break, nuestro supervisor y quien nos informa de las misiones, nos advertía siempre de nuestra posición, a pesar de ser los más jóvenes de Pandora, nuestro rango era alto y si hacíamos bien esta misión seríamos nuevamente ascendidos. Ésa era mi meta, conseguir el rango S, olvidarme de la destrucción de las cadenas e ir tras nuestros enemigos, los causantes de esto.

-Bien, preparémonos para esta noche. En veinte minutos saldremos para la organización, cogeremos nuestras armas e iremos tras ese bicho.

-Tan seguro como siempre, Oz, pero esta vez intenta no dar la espalda al enemigo. Debes cuidar de Alice en la batalla y solucionarme la faena, no ponerte en peligro tú.

Sharon siempre molestaba a Oz con eso y yo siempre me limitaba a sonreír, si bien era cierto de que desde aquel día yo actuaba como Alice, me era imposible reírme a carcajadas. "Tranquila, Alice, es normal que tras la pérdida de Abys todos hayamos madurado, pero sé que jamás dejarás de ser la misma". Eso dijo Sharon el día que entramos en la organización.

Me puse en pie tras memorizar mi posición y me dirigí a mi cuarto, era hora de pasar a la acción. Mi meta iba a ser cumplida, mi mente no dejaba de funcionar. "Baskerville, Nightray, temblad porque va a comenzar vuestro baile de sangre".


	3. Capítulo 2

No tengo perdón, segundo capítulo y ya tardo medio siglo... pero bueno. Aquí está Rinny para dejarlo... jejejeje

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La misión continuaba a la perfección, había conseguido llamar la atención de la cadena y con eso llevarla a un lugar más espacioso. El duro golpe que recibí de una de las subcadenas me hizo retroceder de un salto, obligándome a quedar apoyada en la barra superior del columpio.

-Oz, van demasiados, necesito impulso para pasar.

-Sharon, ¿has escuchado eso? –hablaba mi compañero por el pinganillo −. Necesito que me quites unos cuantos de alrededor, me ocuparé de hacerle el camino a Lis.

-¡Entendido!

Sharon evitaba que aquellos seres se acercasen a Oz mientras que él disparaba a diestro y siniestro hacia el frente para abrirme un camino hasta el individuo. En poco tiempo, el agujero entre tanto bichejo se hizo notable y, empuñando mi guadaña con fuerza, me di impulso con el columpio, haciéndome paso hasta llegar a dar el golpe que rompería la unión entre cuerpo y cadena.

El estudiante cayó al suelo inconsciente y una silueta enorme empezó a hacerse visible tras él. Por fin veíamos la cara de la cadena y, como todas, era horripilante. Decidí atacar sin reparos, solo me interesaba terminar cuanto antes. Sabía que, si llevaba el informe, esa misma noche nuestra categoría de grupo subiría y con un poco de suerte tendríamos nuestra siguiente misión asignada. Así que terminé con la existencia de la cadena como si nada. Un brillo fuera de lo habitual apareció mientras la cadena se iba desintegrando.

- _Abys… Abys soy yo… No sigas, por favor, Abys, terminarás destruyéndote a ti misma…_ –no podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban. Era la voz de mi hermana. La luz desapareció y noté cómo Oz se me acercaba.

-Buen trabajo, Alice –no contesté −. ¿Alice, te encuentras bien? Estás mirando a la nada.

-Oz, ¿has escuchado eso? La voz que provenía de aquella luz…

-¿Una luz que hablaba? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo no he visto nada de eso. Va, vayamos con Sharon, debe estar esperando.

Llegamos al edificio de Pandora, donde Break y Liam nos esperaban. Nos felicitaron por nuestro trabajo finalizado y acto seguido nos hicieron acompañarles. Les seguimos todo lo largo que era el pasillo hasta llegar a una considerable puerta de madera. Tras dar dos golpes, Liam la abrió y nos pidió que entrásemos.

Era un despacho muy elegante, lleno de libros y con los archivos bien ordenados. En el escritorio, con los codos en la mesa, un hombre de cabello rojo nos miraba con cara de superioridad, pero finalmente la cambió por una sonrisa complaciente. Rufus Barma, uno de los líderes de Pandora. A su lado, una mujer que aparentaba más edad, estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas, centrada solo en su té. Conocía muy bien a aquella mujer, Sheryl Rainsworth, la abuela de Sharon.

Tras un breve silencio, el señor de cabello carmesí empezó a hablar. Nos felicitó por nuestra faena y, notablemente de forma obligada, escupió varios halagos hacia nosotros. Como era obvio, nos informó de nuestra recompensa: éramos soldados de categoría S. Sharon y Oz se pusieron a celebrarlo, pero yo fui incapaz de desviar mi mirada de aquellos ojos grises. Finalmente fruncí el ceño y pronuncié la frase que tanto ansiaba él escuchar.

-¿Cuándo partimos a nuestra siguiente misión?

-¿Misión? Querida mía, relájate, primero deberíamos preparar vuestra ceremonia. ¿No es cierto, mi amada Sheryl?

La mujer le golpeó tras el molesto halago y después asintió. Volví la vista atrás para ver las caras de sorpresa de Oz y Sharon, realmente ninguno de los tres entendíamos nada, ya que desconocíamos todo lo relacionado con el rango S. El señor Barma nos empezó a comentar un breve resumen sobre nuestro historial de misiones hasta que finalmente llegó al último día de ese "diario".

-Como bien sabéis, a partir de ahora todo será diferente. Debéis comprender que ponéis vuestras vidas al servicio de Pandora y a partir de aquí estaréis solos –hizo una pausa y se puso en pie −. Seréis llamados en cualquier momento, por grupo o individual, según nuestra necesidad y no podréis negaros como hasta ahora. Y si morís, sólo será un fracaso vuestro; no permitiré que nadie se derrumbe ni darle protagonismo a alguien que ha fallado. ¿Lo entendéis?

Todos afirmamos con la cabeza. A Sharon se la notaba seria y buscaba refugio en la mirada de su abuela, pero ésta no levantaba la vista de su taza. Se limitaba a sonreír y escuchar lo que Barma decía. En eso que el hombre de mirada fría se dirigió a Break y Liam, preguntando si todo estaba listo. Liam lo confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. Se dirigió detrás de la silla de Sheryl y nos pidió que le siguiéramos.

Nos dirigimos al ascensor y con una llave hizo que este descendiera a una sala con acceso restringido. Una vez se abrieron las puertas, el lugar que vimos era una habitación vacía con una sola enorme y elegante puerta. Barma nos explicó que esa puerta era una de las pocas que conducían al abismo. Se giró hacia nosotros y con una sonrisa maliciosa nos preguntó:

-¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

-Yo –dije sin pensar nada más terminó la frase.

Pronunció más su sonrisa y con un gesto me invitó a avanzar hacia la puerta. Coloqué mis manos en ella y presionando conseguí que se abriera. Empecé a caminar al interior, pero una voz en mi mente me retuvo.

-Abys… no lo hagas, debes mantenerte a salvo… no quieras descubrir la verdad… por favor, Abys… sal de aquí…

Alcé la vista y vi una silueta que conocía. Era mi cuerpo, la imagen real de mí, peor su voz era la de Alice. Intenté contestarle, pero de un momento a otro la luz se convirtió en oscuridad. Solo logré ver un peluche en forma de conejo blanco que me miraba fijamente.

-¿Tú me has llamado? ¿Cómo es que una simple chiquilla de veinte años logra llegar hasta mí? ¿Es esto lo que me toca de contratista?

-No me subestimes. Sé quien eres y no voy a escuchar todas tus estupideces. Eres el B-rabbit, ¿cierto? Y estás hablando de contratistas… ¿Quiere decir que si estás aquí es porque te atrae mi fuerza? ¿Un contrato? Con que esos son los secretos de Pandora.

-Chica lista, me empiezas a caer bien. Y como creo que no me queda más remedio contigo, creo que evitaré una prueba de elección. Di mi nombre, Abys, y seré la representación de toda tu fuerza. Obtendrás tu venganza y destrucción, todo lo que desees.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –realmente estaba sorprendida, pero quise mantenerme firme.

-Descubrir la verdad es algo de lo que te arrepentirás y yo querré estar presente para ver tu derrumbe. Así que no demos más rodeos y deja las charlas estúpidas para más adelante. Hagamos un contrato, pequeña y maldita Abys…

-B-rabbit, yo, Abys, hija adoptiva de la casa Vessalius, como miembro de Pandora, hago un contrato contigo.

El peluche blanco se oscureció de golpe y empezó a crecer hasta que la cadena B-rabbit mostró su auténtica forma. Con sus manos, empezó a envolverme de una forma bastante dolorosa. Notaba en mi interior que algo me invadía, dolía mucho, tanto que escuchando la risa estúpida caí desmayada en el suelo frente a la puerta de Pandora.


End file.
